Highschool is no Game
by danyan
Summary: Highschool is definetly no game when the A:TLA cast goes there! Katara's love life is always in a mess. What would happen if she bumped into the right person? Zutara. Taang in later chapters. AU. Chapter 11 up!
1. Birthday Wishes

Hey you people! Just wanna say I'm new, and you can flame, but within reason. Glad that you all are reading this.

One word: Zutara.

* * *

Prologue

Birthday Wishes

It was like any other day. With the exception of Sokka's birthday. She was at the mall with Toph, talking about boys (surprisingly. Katara yes. Toph, not at all).

Toph had recently run away because of her overly protective parents. Katara and Sokka were on a road trip with Aang and came across Toph. She used to live in Wyoming, near Yellowstone. They all had to fit in the car, and drive all the way back to New York City!

"Katara..."

"Yes, Toph?"

"What do you think about Aang?" Toph paused. "Before I came along."

"Well, he was still strong, sweet, confident, and... I think he liked me. But don't worry. He's all yours.

"Heh heh. Yeah... did he still have those huge ears?"

"Yes Toph." She chuckled. "I need to go into Spencers. For Sokka."

"I thought you already had a gift for him."

"I do." She said as they walked in. She grabbed a package of candles. The ones that never seem to go out. "I thought I would just give him a little surprise." They went to the cashier and payed. Katara put on a little smirk.

* * *

"Hey Suki! Just in time!" Katara opened the door of her family's apartment. Suki held a small gift in her hand. "Right this way."

As Suki walked into the dining room (of course) she yelled,"Warrior! Face your superior!"

Sokka jumped at this and got a big grin. Toph, Sokka, Katara, Suki, and Gran-Gran were all there.

"Can we open up presents now?!?" Presents were always number 1 on Sokka's To-Do-On-My-Birthday list. Sokka grabbed Gran-Grans present and shredded the wrapping paper. When he looked at the gift, his eyes became waterfalls.

"Sokka, when your father visited the Makah tribe in Washington, he got this for you. He told me to give it to you when you turned 16." Gran-Gran answered his silent question.

"Th-Thank you." His voice cracked. In his hand was a Whale tooth boomerang. It was painted blue, black and white.

"Here." Suki's voice became unusually soft as she handed Sokka the gift. He ripped the paper off this present too. It was a book made by an author who had served in the war, in his dad's fleet.

"Suki, you are the best girlfriend. Ever."

"Yeah. I know."

Toph gave him a book of wrestling star's autographs.

"Thanks so much Toph."

Sokka then ripped open Katara's gift. He smiled and laughed. "Thanks lil' sis."

He had gotten a book of stickers saying things like: Warrior in Training, and Don't Make Me Go Over There!.

* * *

"Time for Cake!" Sokka yelled.

Katara and Toph exchanged glances and smirked.

"Too bad Aang couldn't be here." Toph mourned.

"I know. He is way to busy with that training he's doing. Bagwa, was it?"

"He told me at school that he would bring a gift over." The cake was brought out, the candles (wink wink) already lit. Sokka was really embarrassed to have every one sing Happy Birthday to him.

He blew out the candles. A candle lit again. He blew it out. More flames were popping up. Katara was laughing furiously.

"KATARA!"

* * *

Katara ran to the mall, being a block away. Sokka was behind her, by a few feet. _He always gets lost in the mall, _she thought, _just run Katara, just run._

She was in the parking lot, and being just before school, most kids were mourning over the last day of summer, leaving the parking lot fairly empty. She looked behind her as she ran. She was gaining distance.

"Katara! Look in front!"

But before she could turn her face, she pushed someone onto the ground, adding more surprise that she fell down herself. One arm fell limply to the ground, while the other landed on his chest. Their noses pointed the same way, there faces touching. It took a few seconds for Katara to realize what happened. She rolled off of him, stood up and held out her hand.

"Sorry about that. Really." She gave a weak smile.

He got up on his own, and dusted himself off. Her hand recoiled to her side.

"I don't need your help." He said with a bit of annoyance in his voice.

"Katara! I thought I told you to never go near any boys!" Sokka yelled. _That's for those stupid candles. It's even._

Her face turned red, as she scurrid inside the mall.

* * *

The siblings got their schedules in the mail that day.

"Let compare our schedules."

Katara's: Advanced P.E., Band, Science, Math, English, Choir, and Wood shop.

Sokka's: Science, English, Math, Advanced P.E., Tech Ed., Home ec, and Wood shop.

"Look's like we only have one class together Sokka."

* * *

"I saw that you ran into a girl today, Zuko."

"I didn't do anything! She ran into me!"

"Sure nephew, sure... So, what's your schedule?" His uncle asked, quickly avoiding the subject of girls.

Zuko's: Advanced P.E., Office runner, English, Math, Science, T.A. in Choir, Wood shop.

* * *

Wow... three full pages in my notebook, and barely passes of three pages on wordperfect! Then again, I have huge, massive handwriting... Oh Well!

Oh, and by the way, I am a girl. Not a boy. Just in case you couldn't tell by the nickname. I was spazzing in front of the tv last night. Season 2 finale premier at 5:00. It was... No words could describe the way I felt... Spazzes

See ya! And now for the overly used term: Read and Review, or R&R!

Oh, right. Toph is still blind, and Aang doesn't have arrows all over his body.


	2. The First Day

Hey you people! Thank you so much to those of you who reviewed:

annoying-little-girl

Phantom101

amaurea3000

I appreciate it! And, yes, I am a band geek. Yay band geeks! (Actually, some of the cutest guys are in there. Seriously.)

I do not own A:TLA. But I do own this story, my doodle book, and over a billion stuffed animals. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 1

The First Day

"Great." Katara moaned as she slammed her alarm clock. "My first period is advanced P.E. Ugh. I am _so_ not a morning person."

She got up, and walked to the bathroom. She could hear the loud humming of Sokka. _Crap,_ she thought,_ Sokka woke up before me. Now I'll get freezing cold water._

You could tell that he had been up, for clothes had been thrown out of the room. The door slowly opened, steam coming out of the bathroom.

"Lil' sis, that was the best shower ever. Too bad you had to miss it."

Katara frowned. La, he irritated her. _I am _so_ lucky he has a towel on._

She stormed into the bathroom grumbling random things.

After she got out of the shower, she put on her blue fleece robe and walked to her room. She started throwing many, many things out of her closet.

She finally decided on a 2 inch strapped tank top with a tear drop in the center. Long, dark blue jeans from Mervyns, with a black belt around her waist. She also wore white bangles, black etnies, and blue stud earrings.

She walked back to the bathroom, combing her hair. She braided her hair french style (french braid) and walked downstairs to the kitchen. She ate waffles, with maple syrup, then walked up to the bathroom once more to brush her teeth. Luckily, she had gotten braces, in the 5th grade and got them off last summer. She grabbed her purple jansport backpack

She now started walking south to the school. To the north was the mall, west - skating rink, and east, the park.

Sokka ran out calling,"Katara, wait up!"

"What now, Sokka?"

"Well, excuse me, I just wanted to spend some quality time with my sister."

"And..." She probed.

"There's this guy at school I don't want you to run into. Again."

"Who?" She sighed.

"A boy." He informed her.

"No, I _never_ would have guessed."

"He has a scar on his left eye, keeps his hair in a ponytail all the time, is goth and he is in your grade. He got held back 2 times because of his behavior."

"_Thanks for the warning._" She sarcastically said.

"No problem."

* * *

Katara rolled her eyes. He really did have his dad's wit. When she saw various friends, she ran to catch up to them. Suki crept up behind Katara. 

She yelled,"I need confirmation that my best friend is here!"

"Suki!" Katara screamed with surprise. Suki was at her dad's army base for most of the summer. She got really into all the war strategies. And the yelling.

Katara stepped back to see what she was wearing. She wore a white tank top, ponytail, and camoflauge jeans.

"Army brat."

"I heard that." She chuckled. "First period? Mine's advanced P.E."

"Me too. That's cool that I have a friend in my first period dread." They walked into the gym, then to the girls locker room.

* * *

Sokka reported to the office. He didn't know why. He just felt like wandering. His "instinct" told him to go there. 

"Sokka?" A secretary asked.

"Yes?"

"You're science and advanced P.E. have been switched."

"Oh. That's cool." He said as he walked towards the gym.

* * *

"Ladies, ... boys. I expect you to behave properly. If you can't, I will be glad to show you to the office. Have I made myself clear? The printer was jammed today, so you will be getting those packets during this week." The gym teacher, Jun, said with dead seriousness. 

Katara knew that Suki and Yue were here. She was glad she didn't have to survive this alone. _Wait a minute, _Katara thought,_ Sokka must have gotten a change of schedule. No wonder he's here. _

"We are going to start with basketball. First team to score a basket stays in, losers, out. It will be 2 vs. 2, with boy/girl teams. Katara, and..." She read down attendance, "Zuko. Team 1."

Sokka dropped his jaw. _This must be the boy he was talking about, _she thought.

"Are you that girl from yesterday?" He asked.

"Yeah; I'm still sorry about that."

"Whatever. Here's the plan." He talked so low that she strained to hear.

All Sokka did was glare.

They were up against Yue and Haru. (This is where it gets confusing) Katara passed the ball to Zuko. Yue and Haru ran towards Zuko. Katara spread out to the opposing team's basket. Zuko threw the ball to her. She caught it. Zuko ran to the opposite side of the basket, as Haru and Yue ran to Katara. She passed the ball over the basket, as if to make a shot; then ran to the free shot point. He quickly passed the ball back to her, and in one swift move, she scored a basket.

Yue, Haru were out. Jet and Mai in. Katara and Zuko won every game so far. It was the last game of the period. Zuko and Katara against Azula and Sokka.

Sokka and Zuko glared at each other, as did Katara and Azula.

"We need a new plan." Katara whispered to Zuko.

"Wing it." He replied.

After doing various tricks, Katara passed it to Zuko, who made a shot from the half line.

"Locker rooms everyone. Zuko, Katara, here." The two walked up to Jun. "After seeing you play today, I think you should be captains of the basketball teams."

Zuko and Katara shrugged. "Yeah... sure, ah... whatever." They replied.

"Locker rooms."

* * *

"I caught you staring." Suki teased. 

"Only at his great basketball skills." Her face turned red.

"Mmhmm. And did you know the principal is going rollerskating on the moon?"

"Oh, whatever." Katara walked out.

* * *

Katara ran to band. It was all the way across campus. Of course. 

She started unpacking her oboe; making sure the reed was all wet.

"Hello students. Refer to me as Iroh. I see you have all of your instruments, so lets begin. Here is the first piece of music. It is called Excelcia. Take a look over it for about five minutes. I need to find papers..."

Katara, as well as others looked up fingerings and started playing.

"Okay, here are the forms. Just pass them around." Iroh waited for the papers to be passed around. "Now, lets start the piece at practice tempo." Iroh started waving his hands.

Everyone started playing the music, trying to figure out who had the melody. Katara had a little bit of a hard time, playing on a double reed that was about 5 millimeters wide. _This teacher is better than Jun. Much better.

* * *

_

Off to science. Which was close to the band room, thank Tui. As the bell rang, she sat down. "Hello class. I am the Mechanist, if you please. I hope you have as much fun in this class as much as you learn. Which is hopefully, a lot. Here are some papers for your parents to fill out. Please read them through with me." The entire class started reading about rules expectations, and discipline junk. (A/N It's all junk, I tell you) After the boring speech, she got up to go to lunch. That's when she noticed a teen in a wheel chair. She walked over to him.

"Hi, my name's Katara."

"Teo." He replied.

"Want to come to lunch with me?"

"Sure!"

As they left the room, the mechanist smiled.

* * *

First lunch. 10:11. Very early. 

"Katara!" Suki yelled.

"Get over here!" Yue added. Yue, along with her unusual white hair, wore a white halter top with a short blue skirt and black boots.

"Hey guys. This is Teo. He's gonna sit with us, okay?"Katara sat down.

"Katara! I told you not to go near any boys!" Sokka then joined them.

"Sokka, He's just a friend. He's my brother." Katara told Teo.

"So," Suki paused,"What's up with you and Zuko?"

"The boy from gym?"

"Of course."

"Nothing happened. Bottom. Line."

"Sure..."

"Mmhmm." Yue added.

"La, you two." Katara shook her head.

Katara started eating her lunch, listening in on Suki's conversation with Yue, occasionally adding her opinion. She felt someone tap her shoulder. She turned around; Zuko stood there.

"The gum teacher wants us to meet in the gym after school." Zuko then walked on, listening as she said,"Thanks for telling me."

* * *

Sokka stalked over to where Zuko was sitting. 

"You better stay away from my sister, Zuko."

"Who said I was interested?" He kept eating his lunch.

"Good. You better keep on that, cause if you don't, I won't resist to track you down."

A new voice joined in. "You need to stop harassing other boys, Sokka. People might think you're gay." Katara dragged Sokka back to his seat.

Zuko, surprisingly, smiled.

* * *

"Sure. Nothing is going on between them." Yue whispered to Suki. 

Katara sat down in the front seat. Math wasn't her best subject, but she got good grades to move up.

"Class, I am Mr. Pakku. Please, take a seat. Here are these papers about rules and expectations." He then passed the papers down, when the students groaned. He took half the time explaining them. I will partner you up for the first assignment. He got out stacks of algebra books from the cuboards. "You two will be together." He said, handing out two books.

She turned around, to see her partner.

"Names Jet."

"Katara." She felt herself blush a little.

"You two go to the back." Mr. Pakku said, while taking more attendance. Katara walked to the back table, with her binder and textbook in her hand. He stopped by a couple of boy's desks, smirking, everyone knowing he was proud of his catch.

* * *

"Call me Mrs. Wu, students." 

Katara smiled. She seemed very nice. So did that boy last period.

"I believe that writing should b free and expressful. Art in words. There will be no rules to your work, within reason. When you have completed your final draft, come to me. I will approve it or not. If I do approve it, you will publish it, then it will be displayed in the library. The librarian is wonderful, Wan Shi Tong. Please, start writing. Oh! Wait. You are to keep a journal or diary. Write in it as much as you can. Ok. Now write." Mrs. Wu lectured. Katara drew out a composition book. Truthfully, she had no idea what to write.

She decided to write journal on it.

* * *

Katara walked across campus. Again. She finally reached the choir room. She sat down in a random chair and sheepishly looked down when Zuko walked into the room, with a T.A. lanyard around his neck. 

"Hello class. For those of you who aren't in band, I am Iroh. I can see some new faces. Right now, I need to find out what your voice range is. Miss Katara, would you like to go first?"

"Sure." She stood up and started singing Who Said by Hannah Montana.

"Very good. Soprano."

A blush rose on her cheeks; she wasn't too fond of singing in front of others. The entire class got through singing, and got a piece of music. The Phantom of The Opera.

"Look over this at home." Iroh commented as the bell rang.

* * *

Zuko noticed Katara going the same way as him. _Maybe she has the same class as me, _he thought_, nah, there hasn't been a girl in woodshop since I was here._

"Suki, hey."

"Katara! You're here too?!?"

"Looks like we're the only girls here."

"Watch out OK, you know Sokka wouldn't like you hooking up with anyone." Suki joked.

"You're absolutely right, Suki." Sokka joined in.

"Oh, hey Sokka."

* * *

"Don't take me as a frail old man near retirement. My name is Bumi. Just Bumi. Call me Mr. Just." Silence. "Ahem. This is woodshop and some precautions need to be made. Here are some sheets of what I expect and grading systems. 

The sheets were passed out. He started explaining everything. EVERYTHING.

After long minutes, the bell rang. Katara walked over to Zuko.

"Wanna... walk to the gym with me?"

"Sure. I don't really care."

* * *

"I'm glad to see you made it, Zuko, Katara. I think you two would be good captains for the boys basketball team." Jun said. 

"But... I'm a girl"

"You play like a boy." Jun retorted. "I want you to practice here, once a week, with each other." She passed Katara a ball. "Start with passing. Stand still."

They passed all those various ways that I don't know the name of. Katara and Zuko were on opposite sides of the court. "Now move around." Katara dribbled the ball, towards Zuko, as he ran towards her. As they intercepted, Zuko grabbed the ball from her and were on opposite sides once more. They repeated this, over and over.

"Very good. That is all for today."

"Good job Zuko."

"No, I did better than good."

"I run like a girl. If you were faster, you could too."

"Is that a challenge?"

"Tomorrow, after school. Be there." Katara stormed off to the girls locker room muttering things like: sexist, dumb and immature boys.

* * *

Dear Journal, 

Today is the first day of school. My first period was advanced P.E. with Jun. She is... well, scary or intimidating. Or both. I got partnered up with a boy named Zuko. He really pissed me off at the end of the day. La, most boys are so immature.

All of my other teachers passed out papers, like Iroh, Bumi, Mr. Pakku, and the Mechanist. Just stuff about rules, expectations, blah.

In math, I got partnered up with a boy named Jet. He's pretty cute. I met up with most of my friends at lunch, and met a boy named Teo. After school, Jun made me go to gym for basketball practice. Zuko was all like: I'm better than you and I challenged him to a run off. Tomorrow.

Luvs,

Katara

* * *

Well, how did you like it? I actually play clarinet and oboe in my band class. My band teacher is really cool. I do not own any of Hannah Montana's songs. 

But that is cool. No worries.

Read and review please!


	3. Unexpected Zuko

Hey again, It might be a while before I can update again so... sorry.

I do not own Avatar, sadly enough, don't rub it in my face or i'll rub it in yours. Unless you work for Mike and Brian.

There will be nothing truly bad as in sick/wrong in this story, so just to reassure you people.

Either way, I am going to answer a few things for the people who reviewed.

In book 1, chapter 19, it shows the 2 fish, Tui and La. Push and Pull. Since Katara was an actual water tribe member and not an OC, I made her say Tui or La instead of God, just because it sounds better to me when she says La. Hope that helps! And I'll take your advice Tailz, just for you, I will make Zuko go through a metamorphasis... although you and others may have to wait a while... But he won't be goth, although he won't be completely sunshiney like in the season 2 finale.

And good idea TeenAnimeOtaku! That would be hilarious...

The journal thing... yeah... I am too lazy to write about what happened after school, plus I don't think you want to know all about the homework they have and the help that they needed... so... the journal gives you a faint summary of it.

Okay, since you know that the 2 above reviewed, here is a list for the others:

SunQiaoMai

annoying-little-girl

Zombie

Okay, here we go!

* * *

Chapter 2

Unexpected Zukoness

* * *

"Katara, I can't believe you're on the boys basketball team. I'm so proud." Gran-Gran smiled. 

"You better not be on the skins team!" Sokka yelled. Katara turned beat red, right that second.

"I'm going to school." Katara rushed out the door, not wanting to hear any more of Sokka's sick jokes. That wasn't the only reason. She tried to practice her instrument and her song last night but Sokka kept on laughing. Ever since she was younger, he always laughed at the sound her oboe and voice made. He never said anything about her clarinet. Luckily, when she got to school, no one was there yet. She started to sing Phantom of the Opera.

Once she got to the chorus, Iroh and Zuko arrived at the school. They noticed her singing and hid behind a corner and watched.

When she finished, Iroh came out behind the corner and said,"I thought I said to practice the song after school, not before it."

She jumped at the comment, and out of surprise and blushed a little knowing that she had been caught. She never liked anyone to listen to her sing. That is why she joined choir, one, she enjoyed singing, and two, she would sing with others in a group.

Before she could say anything, Iroh said,"You must be cold. Come inside."

"Thank you." She said in return.

Iroh left to get some work done, and Zuko and Katara was all alone.

Katara sat down on a chair near the door, and started writing definitions in for her piece of music. Zuko walked over to the door, just as if he were walking out, but stopped and looked over Katara's shoulder to see what she was writing in.

Katara looked up and blinked. "Can I help you?"

"No."

_Those depressing words are his favorites, aren't they?_ She thought.

* * *

"Katara! Where were you this morning?" Suki asked. 

"In the choir room." Katara blankly answered.

"Did Iroh let you in?"

"Yes."

"Was his nephew in there?"

"Who? Zuko?"

"Yes. He is Iroh's nephew."

"Oh. I suppose so."

"So..."

"Yeah?"

"What happened?!?"

"I was writing in definitions, and he looked at my music. I asked if he needed help with anything and he said no. He knows too many depressing words."

"And...?"

"Nothing!"

"You need to get a better life. Or a boyfriend"

"It's hidden."

* * *

"Everyone outside!" The shrill voice of Jun echoed in the gym. "Katara, Zuko, out here!" 

Suki stopped, looked at Katara and smirked. Katara rolled her eyes.

"I want you two to take these papers. Have your guardians sign them and you will be able to come here once a week, and play at all games and practices. Put them in your backpacks and then go outside."

"Don't forget. After school. Run off.:

"I'll tie a ribbon." Jun said sarcastically.

* * *

She marched all the way to band steaming. _2nd day of school and I'm already pissed._ She thought. 

She set up her oboe and wet the reed. _Careful, _she thought,_ don't get so mad you break the reed. They cost good money._

Iroh started conducting, the rest of the band following.

* * *

"Class, get out a notebook." The Mechanist said. 

Katara opened up a brand new composition book.

"Please, follow my directions." He paused. "Write Science on the front. Turn to page one and write Table of Contents. Good. No go to the last page and write XYZ (No pun intended). This will be the end of the glossary. Now, keep going back 1 page writing the alphabet backwards. Stop when you reach the letter A. Oh! I almost forgot! Turn in your papers please."

Katara did as everyone else and turned her paper in.

The bell rang for lunch.

Finally.

* * *

"I am so tired. I'm not used to sleeping for eight hours." 

"I know what you mean, Yue." Katara replied.

"I can't relate. I've woken up at 4:00 AM all summer long. I feel like I'm sleeping in." Suki told them.

Yue rolled her eyes,"La, Suki." Yue opened her lunch box and started eating her tuna sandwich.

"Tui! I gorgot my lunch. That sucks. I'll be right back." Katara said as walking into the hot lunch line.

* * *

"Katara, glad you're back. We were just talking to Zuko." Suki smirked. 

"I told you that I have a life."

"Oh?"

"It's hidden." Katara said as she sat next to Yue.

* * *

"Class, please turn in your papers and homework" Mr. Pakku said. 

Katara passed her papers and homework to the left. "Thank you. I will grade the homework overnight. Start on the next assign ment, alone, or with whoever is next to you."

Katara turned to her right and saw Song, from her choir class in middle school (ironic, isn't it?)

"Do you want to work with me?" Katara asked the girl.

"Sure. Maybe we should write down the definitions in our composition books."

"Oh, ok."

* * *

"Start writing while I take attendance." Mrs. Wu said while looking up occasionally. 

Katara, unfortunately, had no idea what to write, so she decided to make up random characters, and write about her friends.

"Your homework." She said as the students finished writing. "You may start now if you like."

Katara decided to take the option. Verbs. What fun.

* * *

At choir, Katara quietly sang the song they got yesterday. 

"Class, I want each section to sing the first 2 stanzas of the song. I will do this about everyday, to find out if you are 1st, 2nd, 3rd and so on. Sopranos start."

All the sopranos started singing:

"I'm more than just

You're average girl

I'd like to turn me up

and show the world

Cause some can talk the talk

This girl just wants rock

I'm individual

I'm not like anyone."

"Very good, sopranos." He paused. "Altos next."

* * *

"Pass the papers to me." 

Everyone walked the papers up to the front, doing as told.

"We will no talk about the dress code." Bumi paused. "Girls that have long hair, have your hair up at all times. Your hair might get caught into the machines. No long sleeves. They can get in the way. I also suggest you wear gloves. I don't want to be blamed. Plus, without gloves, you may cut yourself, and I'm pretty sure the school wouldn't like your parents to sue. Looks like we have 10 minutes left, just because this is the shortest period, so do whatever you like." Bumi walked into his office.

"Suki, what do you want to do?"

"Talk."

"About what?"

"I don't know."

"Okay then, what were you talking to Zuko about? Hmmm?"

"This and that, basketball. You know."

"No, I don't know." Katara sternly said. The bell rang after Katara finished her sentence.

"Whoa, got to go. I don't want to be late to uh... study! Bye!

* * *

Katara and Zuko glared at each other until they reached the locker rooms. 

When they came out, shorts and shirts, they walked to the track, just outside of the gym. Jun walked out and said,"I didn't know you were serious." The two just looked at her. "Okay... you start and end where you're standing now and run once around the track. On your mark... get set... GO!"

The two were off, running, breathing at an unsteady pace. They looked at each other, glared, and looked back to the track. Once Katara was 75 of the way done, she took a deep breath, puffed out her chest, yet leaned back. Zuko noticed she was doing this and leaned back himself. Since he was 2 years older than her, he had an advantage and crossed the finish line first. Katara who lost by a hair, was steaming, not literally. Zuko turned around, looked at her, and smirked. She sent him a death glare saying: Back off. Now.

* * *

Dear Journal, 

What was Suki even talking about? On second thought - I don't wanna know. Tonight we had stewed sea prunes. My favorite! Toph-my little sister (she's not really, but I think of her like one) is now calling me sugar queen. Zuko beat me at running... I am pissed and I am going to bed because it is late and I want to go to bed.

Sincerely,

_Sugar Queen_

_

* * *

_

Hey you people! 

Once again, thanks to the people that reviewed! I hope i fulfilled your Zutara needs!

Either way, this had a lot of Zutara. A lot.


	4. The Start of Work

Hey people reading this! I didn't think I'd be updating this fast, with all of the junk I have to do... Well, anyways, here are the people that reviewed me:

Avatarwolf

Zombie

annoying-little-girl

Tailz the Great

Avatarfanatic5

Yeah... you gotta wait for the real fluffy zutara stuff... just to let you know. And truthfully... it takes me a while to update because I don't do webs or outlines. I've had around just about every grade, and I think they are a waste of time... sorry to you people that do'em. Just every time I do do them, they get all jumbled and completely messed up.

I know this seems really, really Katara centered, but I will change the character basing once the first week is over.

Plus, I'm kind of speaking in metaphors today, so, I think you get the point.

* * *

Chapter 3

The Start of Work

* * *

The shrill noise of Katara's alarm clock filled the room with dread. She was dead tired, but worth it to get into the shower before Sokka.

The steam poured from the shower, bathing the mirror with condensation. When she got out, she wrapped herself in a towel, then wiped the moisture off the mirror. Today, she decided, she would wear her bangs to the side and the rest of her hair in a rooster tail (a rooster tail is a ponytail pulled up by a banana clip).

She walked out, went to her room, got her undergarments on, then put on long blue stockings, backless black L.E.I.'s, black flare leg pants, and a blue shirt with a black collar. She was also feeling mad today, seeming as yesterday she was beaten by Zuko, she put on some red lipstick, different from her normal bubble gum lip gloss.

Katara pranced down the steps, smelling the maple syrup on pancakes.

"How are you feeling today, Katara?"

"I'm fine Gran-Gran." She replied while grabbing a plate full of pancakes and a fork and knife. She turned on the television and turned to one of the classics, Tom and Jerry. No matter how old she was, she always laughed at the senseless violence.

* * *

"So, when I was talking to Zuko yesterday, he told me, number one, you were pretty good at basketball, and number two, you were having a run-off. How did it go?" Suki asked.

"Number one, I know that isn't all of what you two were talking about. Number two..." She looked at Zuko, who smirked in return. She crossed her arms and look at Suki once more.

"Oh... I see. By how much?"

"A hair."

* * *

"Since it is Wednesday, we will run a mile, and I will time you. Now get out on the track, and stretch." Jun barked.

Zuko walked over to Katara and said to her,"Want me to beat you once more?"

She replied,"Want me to slap you across the face?"

* * *

By the fourth lap, Katara was still at it, but out of breath, and aching limbs. Finally, she made it to the bleachers, where she started.

"How come I beat you yesterday, yet you beat me today?"

"Number one, it was almost a tie, and number two, it's called pacing. Which I didn't do here." She smirked.

* * *

"Class, we are getting a new piece of music: March to Castle Rock. We need to go over a few things before we start practicing. Number one: Does anyone know what Marziale means?" No hands raised. "It means March Style, everyone. I want you to write that down. Does anyone know what a trill is?" Still no hands. "It means you play the note written and the note above it, fast and repeatedly, until the length of the note is done. I will be in my office. You have five minutes to practice the music. Then we will start playing." He left the room, went onto his computer and clicked away.

Katara played her oboe, playing all flats. In the middle of her piece, she had 15 measures of rests. That's just suckish.

* * *

Katara sat down in the front, ready for class. _I still wonder what Suki was talking about. It was more than basketball and running._

"Here are some papers on bio-spheres. You need to read them and answer the questions on the back." The mechanist sat at his desk and started taking attendance.

Katara looked at the questions. The first question read: Why was there too less of oxygen in the Bio-Sphere. She started reading, knowing the bell would ring in about ten minutes.

* * *

Katara walked up to their usual table knowing that it wouldn't be infiltrated with the seniors.

Suki ran up to Katara, just before she sat down, and yelled,"Katara, you have to see this! There's a fight going on between Sokka and Haru!"

Katara rushed over to the circle of teens, and pushed herself through, Suki following close behind.

Katara watched as Sokka and Haru pushed each other back. Until Haru lunged at Sokka, utterly surprised. They rolled around on the ground, throwing in a few kicks and punches, when, Principal Ozai (I had to fit him in somewhere!) took the two apart.

"Young men, you will be escorted to the office, by me." He lifted them to their feet, then, they reluctantly followed.

Katara and Suki returned to their seats, Azula walked up to them, her crew, Mai and Ty Lee following behind her.

"Was that your boyfriend fighting against my boyfriend?" Azula glared at Katara.

She burst out laughing,"He's my brother! He's actually her girlfriend."

"You know, he's kinda cute." Ty Lee added.

"He better stay away from Haru. If he doesn't you will be one with heaven. Permanately."

"He has his own stupid reasons, how should we know?"

* * *

Katara turned in her homework to the homework box. She was pretty tired, so she just stared at the ground, while she walked back to her seat. She bumped into _Jet_.

"Oh, hey Katara. I was wondering if you want to go out next week."

"I'm sorry, but, once a week, I have sports to do after school. Plus, there is a play at the middle school, plus a play meeting at our own school. And I probably will have as much homework next week as I have this week. Sorry." Katara walked off with a fluff of her hair. All boys 'Oohed' when Jet stood there. Beaten.

* * *

"The verb packet, class, is due tomorrow. I'm going to pass out class sets of books called The Pigman. I want you to start reading for the rest of the period.

Please read to page 15, if you are done before the end of the period, you can draw, write, whatever."

Katara, luckily was a fast reader. She was done after about half the period. She decided to write about her summer.

_My summer started out with the tour of the High School. I met most teachers, liking just about every one. About a week after school was out, I went on a cross country trip with my brother, Sokka. We went to Gettysburg, and to have the memory, we bought $2.00 keychains. We then stopped in Vermont, not sure where. We went to many other places, such as the Washington Monument, and Keystone. We then stopped at a museum, near Yellowstone. We met a girl named Toph there. She told us about her overprotected parents and wanted to come with us because she described how her parents never understood her and never let us have any freedom. We had another tourist give the Bei Fong family a note, that Toph wanted me to write, saying:_

_Dear mom, dad, _

_You are becoming to overprotective of me and I want to be on my own. When I try to explain this to you, you sound like you don't understand me. People see me and think I'm weak. They want to take care of me. But I can take care of myself. So I've ran off with a girl named Katara and a boy named Sokka who will take me to their home._

_Your daughter, _

_who can take care of herself,_

_Toph_

I took Katara the rest of the period to write this, so she immediately put the notebook away when the clock read a minute before the bell.

* * *

Katara felt so at ease, she walked to choir, humming the tune of Excelcia.

Once she arrived at the class, she felt very light; in fact, she had forgotten to eat her lunch. She clutched her stomach, hearing it growl.

When the song reached the middle, her stomach growled so loud, it overpowered her voice. Zuko was looking at the music the class was singing, humming the tune along, looking like he had nothing better to do.

It was 5 minutes until the bell rang, sadly, and she hoisted her backpack up onto her shoulders.

"I heard you turned down Jet's offer." A girl, Jin was her name, told her.

"Yes. I did. I had to many things to do after school."

The girls around her gasped in disbelief.

"He is the most popular boy in school, and you turned him down. Wow."

* * *

"Class– I know this doesn't seem like much, but your first project is to build a bridge." The class "woohooed". "I'm not done yet. The bridge will be made out of tooth picks. It will have to withstand some type of weight, or pressure. It will need to be at least over 22 centimeters long. You may get materials over there, and you will work with at partner."

Katara and Suki looked at each other; the two were inseperable.

Suki measured the cardboard that it will be standing on, for the pressure test. Katara started on the design, triangles were strongest, so she put a few of those in. Their bridge would soon be a success. With a lot of glue.

* * *

Dear journal,

Today, I turned down Jet's date offer.

I beat Zuko in the mile run today, and I actually thought of what to write in L.A.

We had leftover stewed seaprunes, not Toph's favorite. You don't want to know what her face looked like when she tried them.

See ya!

Katara

* * *

Yes... Quite a few metaphors in there. The real zutara will come. Trust me. Please?

Either way.. Something weird happened. Remember when I mentioned verbs in the last chapter? Well, yesterday, we started verbs! It was so weird! Verbs are really confusing. At least to me.

Read and review. That would be sweet of you people. I would enjoy that. Oh, and Avatarwolf... I've read your AU. It's really good people. It's called Use and Abuse. I just didn't have an account then, so I couldn't review!

Once again... Read and Review!


	5. Suki Sets Up

Hey people! Hope you guys had a great week! Thanks to those who reviewed:

Zombie

PolskaGirl

Tailz the Great

Avatarwolf

joebob

TeenAnimeOtaku

That means a lot to me. Well anyways back to busi-wait, I can't call this business because this is too fun!- fun-ness!

Yes... I am in 7th grade and I am/making a bridge. My friend and I built it on cardboard so we couldn't take it off. It balanced a 4 pound bridge, over 20 huge washers and all of the stuff in my backpack that weighed, like, 27 pounds. We were fed up so we asked our crush to put pressure on it because he wanted to step on it for some reason... the pressure was about 90 pounds!

There will be different POVs in a while because there are a lot of characters and this is only the first quarter!

I believe the next one will be Toph based. It will have some Taang in it. Plus, once I get more into this story, I will make a Taang story...

Anyways on with the show! Wait-a-second... talks to self. On with the FanFiction!

Oh, yeah. March to Castle Rock is an actual piece of music. I have and I play oboe... fifteen measures of rests... ugh.

I do not own A:TLA but I do own this fanfiction and the notebooks full of Christina the Devil comics. Don't ask...

* * *

Chapter 4

Suki Sets Up

* * *

Katara was restless for the entire night. She finally felt like she was in a pool of whipped cream (as in the blankets were really comfy), when, of course her alarm went off. She didn't want to get up, but she could smell... eggs and... ham? Plus, she had to get up if she wanted to get a fair amount before Sokka ate it all.

She untangled her sheets and went downstairs... not knowing how she looked.

"Nice hair Katara."Sokka tried to be serious.

"Thanks. Wait-a-minute. You liar!" Katara stormed back up the stairs, to the bathroom, only to realize her hair was sticking strait up, thanks to static electricity.

She marched back downstairs, grabbed a plate of Ham Scram (ham mixed in with eggs) and stormed up to her room.

She grabbed an Eeyore shirt that said Thanks for Nothing, and "Jazz" pants that had a double belt buckle and skinny white stripes going down the pants that shimmer when you look at the right angle (believe me, I have these pants. I just don't want her to wear jeans all the time).

She went to the bathroom to calm her hair down. She tried a bun, a french braid, and a regular braid, but her hair wouldn't resist poofing out. She got fed up, so she decided on a ponytail, poofy hair or not.

She now decided to get her blue keds. She peeked in the guest room, where Toph was sleeping.

Katara snuck down stairs and started to go out the door, just after she dropped off her empty plate in the kitchen.

* * *

Suki lived across the street in the green house. Normally, she came out as Katara did. But not today. She must have been busy. Either way, Katara trudged to school, in the dark because it was so early.

A red convertable passed Katara as she was walking. In it, she could make out an older man with a beard... sideburns... her... choir teacher? Awkward.

* * *

"Suki, where were you?"

"It was my turn to chop the wood this morning." Suki showed Katara her raw hands. "Sorry. What happened this morning?"

"You know practically all the teachers, right?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Does Iroh and Zuko have a red convertable?"

"Yes, they do."

"I saw them riding down by our street."

"Huh, weird."

"Girls! Two laps, Boys! 20 laps around the inside of the gym!" Jun's voice pierced the silence. The girls did as told, rushing out of the gym.

They returned with sweat lining their brow, watching as the boys finished their last lap.

"I now want you to get a partner. Once you have one, line up, then when I blow my whistle, one of you take off, touch the opposite wall, run back, tag your partners hand, then you repeat this until I blow my whistle." Jun said, loudly, monotonously.

"Suki, wanna be my partner?"

"Are you sure you don't wanna be Zuko's?"

"Just be my partner." She had no time for silly little games.

* * *

"Class, next week we will be getting another piece of music!"

The class cheered in excitement, chattering gossip and wonder.

"Now, I want you to get out Excelcia. Since you have been playing well for the past couple of days, we will go at a faster tempo." He waved his hands faster than normal. Katara started playing for about... what? 4 measures? And then had loads of rests.

"Good work, students. Now get out the Blue Book and play number 49, Greensleeves."

The class had to get the Blue Book because it explained things, and gave a variety of scales, rhythms, sheet music, and short strips of songs, such as the Nutcracker, the last song in the book.

* * *

Katara got her bridge out from the cabinet and set it on her table.

"Class, the testing for the bridges will be next Wednesday. So work on your bridge."

Katara got her supplies, the toothpicks and glue. What a variety.

She layered toothpicks, occasionally glazing them in glue. (I don't have much to say here, so I'm just moving on.)

* * *

"Nice ponytail Katara." Yue chuckled.

Katara realized that even with a ponytail, her hair was poofing out more than normal.

"Whatever, guys. I heard soccer tryouts are today. I hope things go right. Anyone else trying out?"

"I am." Suki piped in.

"You do know the boys are going to be trying out on the other half of the field, right? And that they might not have enough jerseys so they have to separate the teams by..." Sokka couldn't bring the term of Shirts and Skins up to Katara.

"What will happen if you see Zuko there?" Suki inquired.

"Haha, very funny Suki. I see you lost your job at G.I. Joe's and got a new one. I saw it advertised in the newspaper: Cupid in need for matchmaker."

"Now you're being funny. I don't have a job yet. Although that is a good one."

"Which one?"

"Either or."

Katara then proceded to hitting her head on the table.

* * *

"Here is the assignment sheet for your algebra. Keep it in your binder so you will not lose it. Here is an assignment. It's about patterns such as: 1to 2, 2 to 4, then what is n? You may start now." Pakku passed out the papers, one by one.

Katara took a good look at the paper, then got out her pencil, and started working on the assignment. She got done with the first side, with only one problem she had problems with. She looked up at the clock. It was almost 11:00. Just about 3 more hours until soccer tryouts. Luckily, she had no homework, at least nothing more than practicing her music, and songs. She completed about half of the other side, 1 minute before the bell would ring. She put her assignment in her binder, and her binder in her backpack and her backpack on her (you guessed it) back. She walked over to the door, just as Jet stopped her.

"Why won't you go out with me?" He whined.

Unfortunately, Zuko was behind her, without knowing it, as she said,"Because, I have a lot of homework, there are soccer tryouts almost everyday after school, and I have an all sports practice with Jun and Zuko. I explained all of this yesterday."

"Oh, I see. You'd rather be with him than me." Jet smirked.

"What!" Katara and Zuko yelled at the same time. They both had been staring out in space a little bit, until he said that. They looked at each other, both getting a faint blush, thinking how they would be together.

* * *

She walked to Mrs. Wu's class, with a blush, still creeping up her face. She walked into the door, almost sitting down in her usual seat, until noticing that a girl named Jin, I believe, was sitting there.

"Anybody sitting next to you?" Katara blantly asked.

"Nope. You trying out for soccer?"

"Yep. By you asking that, I'm thinking that you are too."

"You're good at that, aren't you?"

"I have a brother. You learn to decode things over time. Good luck."

"That's funny. And good luck to you too." Jin smiled.

The class sets were passed out.

"Please read until page 30. Then, you have free time." Mrs. Wu then walked over to her desk to take attendance.

The vice principal, Zhao had walked in.

"Everyone, this is Zhao, our school Vice Principal. If you get into a fight, you will be seeing him. Return to your reading."

Zhao stayed for a few minutes, making Katara and Jin a little bit nervous. The class finished the assignment, and each started doing their own thing.

When he left, Katara slid a little note to Jin. She picked it up and read what was on the note: _Geez, he sure is intimidating, isn't he?_

Jin nodded in return, and both smiled.

* * *

Katara sat down in the back row, afraid of being seen by Zuko, still with a blush on her face. "We have another piece of music, class. It is called Matchmaker.

_Oh, La,_ Katara thought. _If Suki saw this piece, she would memorize it and sing or hum it whenever Zuko and I are around each other. She would never let me live it down until I got a boyfriend._

Katara looked at Zuko to see his reaction to his Uncle's selection. He was shaking his head, one of his hands going across his eyes, the other dangling. She could also see a blush on his face, obvious he was still embarrassed at the predicament earlier that day. She looked over her parts a few times and sighed at what she had to sing. Just because she was the highest voice, surprisingly she was the only soprano, she had to sing the totally embarrassing parts.

* * *

"So..." Suki glanced at Katara,"I've been hearing gossip of this new music that choir got. I believe it's called Matchmaker?" She smirked.

"And what if it is?"

Suki threw Katara's backpack off and rummaged through her music binder. "Aha! Totally embarrassing parts! starts singing parts of the song"

"Suki! Give that back!" She chased after Suki, as she was saying things like forbidden love, death, war and badgermoles.

Zuko walked in the door way as Suki was propped beside it as Katara was jumping up and down, trying to get the music held in the air by Suki's hand.

"And here's your lover, or should I say Shu, now!"

"Huh?" Katara turned around to see a beet red Zuko. Now, herself was completely beet red and grabbed her music back as she stormed to her seat, totally embarrassed. La, she was going to kill Suki; and Tui be her witness.

* * *

Dear Diary, Composition book, journal... thing,

Suki was playing matchmaker today. I am so embarrassed I am not going to discuss it. All I have to say is that it had me and Zuko involved. In an embarrassing way.

Soccer tryouts were starting today. At first we ran around the field 2 times, it was a full sized field. It was a workout, but not as much as the track. I was surprised to see Zuko there. I wouldn't have thought he was a soccer person.

Anyways, I had to explain to Jet again why I couldn't go out with him. I heard that in his freshman year, he used this one girl to get to her best friend. La, no dude should ever be like that. It just irritates me.

Anyways, once more, back to soccer. After running, we got in a circle, then stretched. We were told what they were looking for, then we started with the basics. Passing and shooting. I've done soccer for about 5 years, and I think I am pretty good at it.

See ya always, wait, write ya always,

Katara

* * *

Yeah... I remember soccer tryouts like, three months ago. Good times... good times. After the next chap, it will be on Toph, in 7th grade! And Smellerbee and Aang will be there too! Taang, I enjoy that.

Please read and review. As always, danyan.


	6. Boys and Thoughts

Hey once more. Wow. Second time I've updated today. Either way, here is a list of people I'm thanking at my acceptance speech for the Noble Prize award (Lol):

Tailz the Great

joebob

Avatarwolf

Avatarfanatic5

Okay, and I have no idea what the lyrics of Matchmaker are, so please give me a few lines to help me out. I just felt like doing something I had no idea of. Either way, Suki has heard the story of Oma and Shu.

* * *

Chapter 5

Boys and Thoughts

* * *

Friday. 24 more hours until Saturday. Full of relaxing and homework. _Sokka would most likely complain about how much homework he has._ Katara thought. 

She got into the shower, glad that there was at least a little warm water left. She tricked Sokka into thinking she still woke up 30 minutes earlier. So, he jumped in the shower 30 minutes before that.

After her half relaxing shower, she looked at her hair, luckily wet and flat. She didn't normally have her hair down, so she decided to let people have a good look at it. She brushed her hair for about five minutes, parted it and left to get her clothes on.

It seemed a little chilly for once, so she put on a blue and white skater tee, capri's, and black sandals. For the final touch, she put on a black corduroy coat.

She went down to the kitchen and realized her Gran-Gran wasn't there yet. Completely baffled, she ran up to her Gran-Gran's room and noticed she was still breathing, yet her alarm wasn't on. She sighed in relief as she quietly closed the door and proceeded down to the kitchen once more.

She knew how to make things, but they would all take too long. They had no cereal, so she decided to eat at school.

"Sokka! I'm leaving!" Katara yelled up the stairs.

"You do that!" He yelled back.

* * *

"Wow, Katara, I would have never thought that you of all people would be wearing their hair down." Suki said. 

"Just letting people see the real hair of Katara before it goes back up." Katara smiled. She then thought, _Gosh, I'm so busy, I haven't even asked Toph how her seventh grade classes are going._

Sokka slowly walked into the gym, with dark circles under his eyes.

Ty Lee, one of Azula's friends, pranced over to Sokka and started flirting with him. "Hey, there cutie. What's your name?"

"My names Sokka. And, I'm kinda involved with Suki."

"Who?"

"Class! One lap around the track. Now!" Jun pointed towards the door.

The class rushed out the door, in fear of getting in her way. Mostly everybody paced, a few walking, and a few running out of their wits.

Katara and Zuko were the ones running out of their wits, trying to beat each other once more.

Suki was a few yards behind them, watching them glare at each other. _How, cute, _she thought, _Now if only we could get them a little bit closer. She says she has a life. Duh, she's living isn't she?!? What she needs is a more interesting one.

* * *

_

She walked to class, completely neutral, seeming as they tied the warm up.

Katara set up her oboe, as the other students unpacked their instruments. She brought her broadway music book to school, and started playing Beauty and the Beast.

She finished the song in a matter of minutes, and got out the Blue Book and started playing scales.

Iroh came out and said,"Class go to the scales at the back of your book." The class did as told. "Now play the B flat concert at moderato." They started going up on the scale, then down. Then they played up and down for the next five or so measures.

"Please get out March to Castle Rock."

* * *

Today, in science, still building toothpick bridges. After a few days, it gets boring. Very boring. 

Katara grabbed some glue, toothpicks, and wax paper. After making her base, she needed to build the sides. She placed toothpicks one by one, forming multiple triangles. She made many triangles, then glazed each end with glue. Teo still wasn't here today. What happened to him?

* * *

Katara sat down in her usual seat, Suki and Yue already there. 

"What should we do over the weekend?" Yue asked.

"Well, we could hang out at the mall, have a sleep over, girls day out, you pick." Katara offered.

"Ooh! The sleep over." Yue interrupted.

"As long as it isn't at my house. Sokka would go all googly over you two." Katara laughed.

"We can have it at mine. We can invite the neighbor kid over for dinner, play some video games, he goes home, we do girl stuff, everybody's happy." Yue explained.

Suki peered over at Yue and gave a wink to her (No, she is not lesbo. And if you review, guess who the neighbor kid is).

* * *

Math. The homework capital. 

Jet, of course not giving up, walked over to Katara and said,"Give me a better reason than sports and homework, to why you won't go out with me."

"Jet, Jet, Jet. Why do you keep fishing for something you won't catch. Remember a few years ago? With my friend Aang?"

He nodded.

"Exactly. I told you I hated you then, and I still do." She told him with dead seriousness. She walked away with a fluff of her hair.

"Wow." Song said,"He will not ever get you will he?"

"Not now, not ever." She said as the teacher walked to the front of the room.

"Class. Over the weekend, do 2-3. Write it down somewhere so you won't forget. Work with the person next to you, use the examples and write down definitions."

Katara and Song looked at each other, exchanged glances, got out their algebra books and flipped to 2-3.

* * *

Katara sat next to Jin, and smiled. Jin exchanged the smile for another one. 

"Please read The Pigman until page 45. Then, once everyone is done, we will start reading Crash."

Katara and Jin read the semi-boring book assignment that left them, you guessed it, bored. Katara got out a piece of paper and started doodling. Loops, circles, squiggles, you name it.

"How many of you have read Crash?" Mrs. Wu asked.

No hands raised.

"It is about a boy, and what he goes through his life. It may seem young, but it uses explicit details." Mrs. Wu opened to the first page and began reading until the bell rung.

* * *

Katara crossed paths with Song just about everyday. 

"Oh my gosh. You really, really don't like Jet, do you?"

"I despise him. He beat up my friend!"

"Ouch. For you and your friend. Who was he?"

"His name is Aang. They got into a little argument about which of their Kung Fu type styles were better. Aang kept on telling him his type was not meant to be used as a fighting style, and Jet attacked Aang, trying to get him to fight with him."

"Wow. I never knew he could be that devious."

Katara shrugged as she walked into the door.

Katara, being the only soprano, was automatically in the front for the day, because everybody else was in the back, and the second row.

"Zuko! I need to take attendance, so tell the class to take out This is the Life and start waving your hands around like an idiot!"

The class laughed at their teachers comment to Zuko.

Zuko walked out with his hand over his eyes, obviously embarrassed by his uncle.

Annoyed, he said,"Get out This is the Life."

Everyone giggled as he said this, still laughing about Iroh's comment.

"1... 2... 3... 4..."

The class started singing, on time, and steady tempo.

* * *

"Today, we are going to be working with 'blueprints' so we can make small 'towers'." Bumi passed out graph paper. "You will be showing one side of the building, then making 4 of the same thing. You may start now. And it doesn't matter how lame it is, but how much effort you put into it." 

Katara made a 'blueprint' showing something similar to a skyscraper, only on a much smaller scale. She put it aside, wondering if there was anything to take off, or onto the scale.

"Tomorrow, we will be building it with balsa wood. You can do anything you want, once you show me your 'blueprint'."

Katara walked up, handed him her scale drawing, he nodded a few times and said,"Very good. You can read now or something." He handed her paper back and she walked to her seat.

Her hair was finally getting into the way. She grabbed her brush out of her backpack and started brushing her hair. The brush added more static to her hair, so that it would stick to her face. She couldn't find her hair tie she normally had on her wrist. _Oh, yeah, I lent it to Suki after school yesterday._

She walked over to Suki and pulled her hair back, showing that she needed a hair tie.

She shrugged and whispered,"I lost it. Sorry."

Katara sighed in disbelief, when she was tapped on her shoulder. Zuko, who was sitting next to Suki was now behind Katara.

"Here." He said like he was bored, put something in her hand, as he walked up to Bumi.

She looked in her hand, and a red hair tie was in it. She looked up at Suki, who took a blue hair tie out of her pocket, and put it back in. She started humming as she went back to her work.

"I really don't like you right now. When we do the sleep over, I will make your nails look very ugly." Katara stormed off, back to her seat.

* * *

Dear Journal, 

Suki had my hair tie the entire time! I am so, so mad at her.

Either way, we're having a sleep over tomorrow.

I asked Toph what was happening at school, and she replied: Papers, lectures, textbooks, and reminding my teachers I need braille. She is too sarcastic. I hope it isn't a virus.

Suki's Victim for now,

Katara

* * *

This one was very random, wasn't it. And, sorry, after the next chapter Toph will be the main character. I'm already brewing things up for Suki's POV. Muahahahahaha coughcough 

Please read and review. Tell me how I'm doing!

Danyan


	7. The Slumber Party

Hello once more! Okay, most of my time was a bit taken up by writing 3 drabbles, even though they are not to long. I suggest you at least look at them, they are in humor, and is about my friends and me who get stranded on a ship with Fire Lord Zuko. Go to my profile and you will find it there. Click the blue writing that says danyan. Comeon. You know you want to. Either way, click it after you read this and I thank these people:

amaurea3000

joebob

Ataria

Zombie

Kay

Avatarwolf

Avatarfanatic5

jimbob (joebob's brother)

PolskaGirl

Flipflopper333

TeenAnimeOtaku

And thank you to those who have included me in C2's:

ChemicalsxReact : zutaraxlove

keep your friends close, enemies closer : PolskaGirls

wow. This is the longest list of reviewers. 10 people. That's the most reviews I've gotten. On with the show-ahem-chapter! Oh, and thanks to those who guessed. Read on to find out who it is...

Chapter 6

The Slumber Party

Today was Saturday, no school. For Katara, it was heaven, but only because she didn't have much homework: practicing her music, band and choir, and finishing up algebra. But, unfortunately, Sokka, being a sophomore, will have tons of homework. And, he will complain about it, instead of getting it done.

The night before, Gran-Gran and Katara had made a deal: Katara does all of her homework, and work on her room, then she could go to the sleep over.

Katara grabbed her backpack, unzipped it and pulled out 2 binders. Band/choir and math. She also grabbed a math textbook.

She sat down on the couch, and opened her math book, then, after that, the case of her oboe.

She marched up to her room, peered inside of it, and fully realized her room was a mess. Her desk, was the messiest. Stacked on top of it were miscellaneous papers, books, pens and pencils. On her bed were her sheets tangled up in one big knot, along with her dog plushie. On her vanity, she didn't dare do make-up in front of that La dam-danged fogged up mirror in the bathroom, was knocked over bottles of nail polish, compacts, lip gloss, liner, lip stick, eye shadow, blush, you name it was on the vanity. Her floor, clothes everywhere- dirty or clean, her game console - hey, she found it! - and other miscellaneous items.

She picked up the clothes on her floor, placed them in the wash basket, then walked it out to the washing room. She also set her make up straight, seeming as she rarely uses it. She placed books on her desk on her book case. She filed the papers and placed them in folders. She made her bed, and, her room looked respectably better.

"Heya Sugar Queen! What's up?" Toph startled Katara.

"Aack!" Katara turned around, seeing Toph leaning in the doorway. "Not much. I'm going to a slumber party later. So how's 7th grade going?"

"Eh. Aang is in all of my classes, except for gym, that's when he has band, playing that girly instrument-flute was it? Either way, he has to read EVERYTHING

to me, only because I'm blind. I can just see problems in my head, and I don't even use that retarded cane. Why should I let people know I'm blind if they are just going to pity me?" Toph explained.

"Oh. So are you going to hang out here?"

"Actually... I was wondering if I can come with you. Sokka planned for his friends to come over. Gran-Gran is going to bake things all day and I'm not a baking person." She pointed towards her eyes.

"Let me call Yue. But we are going to do girly things, like eyeshadow and things, but we are going to practice soccer. For tryouts."

"Thanks Sugar Queen." Toph said as Katara was dialing Yue's number on her cell.

"Hey, Yue. Sorry to bug you, but... my brother is going to bring some buds over at my house, and Toph isn't going to enjoy that stuff. So can she come over for a while?"

"Oh, sure Katara. If Toph doesn't like make up, we can always find something else to do."

"Thanks. And what about that friend? You never told me who he was."

"Oh... Someone you know. Gotta go! Bye!" Yue hung up.

"Okay Toph. You are coming with us." Katara grabbed her duffel bag, full of many games, polishes and shorts. They walked about a half mile, with Suki, to Yue's house.

"Okay, since Yue won't tell me who the mystery person is, will you tell me?"

"Nope. But you've seen him in the mornings. Have a few classes with'em."

"Arg!" Katara threw up her hands. "I give up!"

"Looks like our guest is here." Yue said, while reaching for the doorknob.

She opened the door and...

This is where I leave you hanging. Kidding. I'm not that evil. Or am I?...

"You!?!" the two yelled simultaneously.

"Katara, Zuko. Zuko, Katara." Suki and Yue smiled foolishly.

The glare that the two were giving each other could have been fatal. Not wanting them to live their life doing that, Yue said,"Who wants to play some video games? I have Mario Party 7! Or, tetris, Aatari, yah. The classics..."

Zuko, sighed. There was no way he was getting out of this one. "Mario Party..."

After playing That for a long while, Zuko was offered to stay for dinner, but refused. He headed back home.

"Gosh. You two are really competitive. Who knew that mini game would last 30 minutes?" Suki said.

"Whatever, you two. Wanna eat? It's 5:30. I brought cookies. Anyone want some?"

Toph, who was leaning on the wall while others were playing video games said, "I would." Toph grabbed 3, and shoved them into her mouth. "What's for dinner?"

They looked at her, amazed she shoved 3 HUGE cookies in her mouth, at one time. "Maybe we should do make overs first. Katara, you are up." Katara sat down in a chair, waiting for her friends to style her. They tried numerous styles on her, before deciding on an old inuit style (her normal tv hair type). Katara, not used to her side bangs in loops, blew at them. She was wearing normal jeans with a blue and white skater tee. Suki plucked her eyebrows, then tinted her brows, below, with white. Her eyelids, a shade of cerulean.

Toph was up next. Wearing green, a green t-shirt and a yellow vest that tucked in with a brown belt, hanging down, leaving her with green capri's. She also had her hair down. Short, above her shoulders. (You didn't expect me to make her hair make her 2 inches taller, now?) They put a green head band in her hair, and bracelets on her wrists.

"Katara, put this on." Yue said.

"It's... a blind fold." She replied.

"We're going to play.. Pin the tail on the donkey?" Suki weakly cringed.

"Okay..." Katara tied it around so she couldn't see.

Suki put her hands on her shoulders, led her down stairs, out the door, spinned her around twice, then led her next door, where a red convertible was. The walked up the porch, and rang the door bell.

"What was that?"

"Umm, our door bell. I'll get it!" Yue yelled, causing an echo.

Iroh walked up to the door, and yelled,"Nephew! Door!"

"That sounds like my band teacher!" Katara exclaimed as Iroh walked away. She took off her blind fold, blinded by the light. Unknowingly Zuko was at the door, she yelled,"You said we were doing pin the tail on the donkey!" To them.

When she turned around, Zuko was in boxers only, he was interrupted by Uncle, when he was taking a shower. He raised his eyebrow.

"What? I'm easily amused." Yue and Suki giggled at how she was making a fool of herself. Yue and Suki walked off, leaving 'Sugar Queen' and Toph with Zuko.

"They got you good, Sugar Queen!" Toph exclaimed.

"Sugar Queen?" Zuko commented.

Katara easily got angered, and she stalked off, towards Yue's saying,"I don't know why I even hang out with them. I'm easily amused by Aang! Not by silly little tricks!"

_Dear Diary-_

_only a few words: Zuko+water+muscles me in la-la-land._

_Wait a sec. I cannot be falling for him. Can I? Okay, I'll admit it, but, not a lot. And Suki and Yue would never live it down... I know this was only plan B. I'm ready for the other 24 plans... you wait and see. _

_Embarressed, _

_Katara _

Okay, there was a slight Kataang here, but it has to be mentioned, at least slightly somewhere in this fic. Also, on my favorites, (profile) a story is: 100 laws of zutara. One of them states: Katara always notices Zuko's muscles before they fall in love. I decided to do that here. Review if you like!

danyan


	8. Toph's Second Week

Okay, before we get on with the show- erm... story... I want to thank these people:

Zombie

PolskaGirl

Ataria

joebob

Kagome1316

SunQiaoMai

TeenAnimeOtaku

amaurea3000

Avatarfanatic5

Tailz the Great

zuko so fine

Kitty Elkabush

Avatarwolf

By the way, this chapter is celebrating 52 reviews and over 2000 hits! I am going to Back Talk right now:

Zuko doesn't live with Yue, he lives next door, in an apartment.

Yes, not one girl can miss Zuko's muscles. Who can?

Good idea, joebob! I'll remember that one... and also, the or am I thing, just add that evil to the end of it and you get this: I am not that evil. Or am I that evil?

And zuko so fine, how do you make those little heart things?

Also, let's take a moment to giggle- ahem, think about Katara's unfortunate moment last chappie.

Katara: Hey! Although that would seem fair.

* * *

Chapter 8

Toph's 2nd Week

Toph got up, the sun shining in her face. Unlike most people, she didn't squint or close her eyes. She could only feel the heat.

Sugar Queen and Snoozles were already gone, for her school starts 2 hours later than theirs. She got out of the guest bedroom, and, being a little bit unsteady, had to balance herself before going to the bathroom to freshen up. She always wore sandals, allowing dirt to cake on the bottom of her feet. It helped her 'see' better.

She walked downstairs, felt around for the cereal, and poured some in a bowl, already placed there by Sugar Queen. _I feel a little sorry about yesterday. I don't normally say 'sorry' so there is a good reason. If _I _was doing that in front of Aang, I would be much more embarrassed, seeming as I like him and Katara hates that boy. Although I can tell she's lying a little._

Toph got dressed, in her usual green t-shirt and capris, her brown belt, and yellow vest. She put on her sandals, which Sugar Queen had said that Army Brat would like them. _If that army brat would like these sandals, then I should like them. _

Toph was ahead of schedule, seeming as how lazy Sugar Queen described her, she decided to walk to the yoga classes. Surely Twinkle Toes and Gyatso should be there. Gyatso didn't do yoga though. He did Bagwa, for 30 minutes when the yoga people would be taking a break. _And signing liability waivers._

Toph was beginning to grow her hair out, so as much as the wind blew, her hair never went far. She knocked on the door, Twinkle Toes letting her in.

"Do you want to walk to school together?" Toph, surprising herself said. She would never say such a thing. Would she?

"Sure! Let me get my bag." Twinkle Toes went into the back room, and came out a minute later, with a duffel bag in hand. "Let's go." He said, opening the door for Toph.

"Thank you, Twinkle Toes." She replied.

* * *

Math. Her _favorite_ subject. She could do better without it. Twinkle Toes was with her in that class. Kana, as she liked to call Snoozles's Gran-Gran, told her teachers that she was blind. Twinkle Toes was in most of her classes, so they automatically worked together. Toph did get braille, but prefered that she work with Twinkle Toes. If other kids can write on paper, why can't she write in her head? She got an assignment, working with patterns. Looks like Sugar Queen will have to help her out tonight. _I'd rather ask her than _formal_ Lt. Jee. Army? I don't think that is true.

* * *

_

Science is up. We're studying the moon. _Those crater things. How the moon came to be, why it rises at night, that junk. All junk. Especially to me._ Our assignment is: Write an outline for a theory on how the moon got it's craters. Aang has too much free time, whereas I have none at all. He starts helping me plan out every little detail. I seem to be to into rocks, for some reason. The moon, technically is a giant rock, but then again so is this planet. _I'm only interested in the tiny, more, interesting rocks. But then again, I like rocks. Why doesn't this interest me?_ _I shouldn't ask Mr. Roku that.

* * *

_

Toph's Story Outline:

How The Moon Got It's Craters

- The moon breaks apart from a rock, being the bigger piece

- It has to pass through the asteroid belt and gets beat up by far too many asteroids.

- It almost passes through our range but the gravity pull is too high, so it stays near us.

_Yep, that's all I got. I'm adding in the rest later. Not like it matters.

* * *

_

She's passing classes, staying near Twinkle Toes, trying to weave through everyone. _I can 'see' fine, but being on marble tiles doesn't help._

They finally end up down stairs, going to Shyu's class. (Shyu is that old man that helped Aang out in the Winter Solstice Part 2) Toph sat down at her usual spot, near the projector, seeming as she wouldn't get a glare. In Social Studies, they were studying Mesopotamia, writing down definitions and marking important things in that certain chapter of the first section.

Twinkle Toes was reading her each paragraph, stopping every now and then saying,"Do you think that is important?"

It bugged her a little, but he was only trying to help her out. Not like she needed it.

* * *

Lunch time. _Good thing Snoozles isn't here. He'd eat the entire cafeteria!_

"Twinkle Toes! Over here!" Toph called out as she sat down at a table. Twinkle Toes sat down next to her, still not getting over last years incident of when she called him Twinkle Toes in front of a bunch of 8th grade jocks he was having a conversation with.

"Can you explain that whole: sight but can't see thing again?"

"No problem Twinkle Toes. I'm blind, right?"

"Right."

"Okay, now, when I don't wear shoes, sandals, whatever you call these foot trappers, I feel the earth. Correct?"

"Correct."

"After doing that for so long, I start to tell where things are around me. As time progressed, I can tell that is the 'Jock Table' because of all the pressure they put on the ground. You don't push a lot of pressure onto the ground because you are so light. So, even though I am blind, I can tell where things or people are because of how much pressure they put on the ground. Got it?"

"Next time I should take notes..."

"That would be _most_ promising." Sarcasm dripping off of every word.

* * *

Toph walked with Twinkle Toes to Jeong Jeong's class. Language Arts, English, whatever you call it, it's boring. (I just realized that Jeong Jeong is the voice of Jake's grandfather in American Dragon: Jake Long!)

"Class, get the word of the day up front. Work on it, then turn it in at my desk.

Twinkle Toes walked up, grabbed a Word of the Day and sat next to Toph once more.

"The word is: mirth. We need to do T (topic) A (audience) P (purpose) and F (format). We're supposed to write a meaningful sentence, so that solves F."

"Well the audience is always the teacher, seeming as he's the one that's going to be reading them. The topic is... writing a sentence using the word mirth, without a definition. And the purpose is inform." Toph explained.

"Okay then. Now we have to come up with the sentence." Twinkle Toes told Toph. (Hey, four t's in a row! New record! Lol)

* * *

Toph walked to gym, when Twinkle Toes walked to band with that girly instrument in hand. The next period was health, for this quarter. Next quarter, another period of gym, seeming as no other elective called out to her, then for a semester, computer lab, which she only would type things in the 'home row' for the first part, then she could type whatever she wanted, seeming as the program the class used was for people who could see.

She changed into her gym clothes, almost the same as the high school's gym clothes and walked out into the gym. They were studying basketball. The floor was wood, so now, she can 'see' better. She could tell where the ball was, being repeatedly bouncing on the floor, and one of the lightest things here. They were just passing, back and forth, arches, bouncing. To her, she would rather practice Martial Arts. _Hey, wasn't Katara practicing basketball with that one kid we embarrassed her in front of? ... Zuko, was it? Although it pains me to say it, I would rather not spend all of my time with Snoozles, so maybe they can help me practice for try-outs later this year. Rather that than Snoozles right now.

* * *

_

Twinkle Toes was one of the first few into the health classroom, from being all the way across campus. He had left his flute in his band locker. They were studying the circulatory system. Whatever. _I don't care that much about it, but, if we didn't have it, I'd be dead. That would be less fun than being blind. Not breathing, and I wouldn't be able to see. Meh. _

They got a sheet on naming the main arteries and atriums and ventricles, and that junk. If she was in typing, she would be speeding away, but only because of those little bumps on 'J' and 'F'. (Look there. You'll see those little bumps) She got out a pencil and walked over to Twinkle Toes. They worked together, having to finish the worksheet when they got home. _Ugh. Tomorrow Sugar Queen has practice with Zuko. I'm going to be left with Snoozles._ _I better ask Kana for help. Or Twinkle Toes if he's not busy with that Bagwa stuff. I need to think up a nickname for Zuko... Angry Boy. That's it! Heh. Sugar Queen and Angry Boy. Those two are complete opposites. I feel a little sorry for them having to spend time together after yesterday. I bet she's still embarrassed.

* * *

_

Dear Cyber Journal-

We had mac and cheese. Snoozles favorite. Other than him getting scratched up finding nuts and berries. And rock shaped nuts that might be rocks. Sugar Queen helped me out with my homework and told me that Angry Boy and Her didn't speak to each other. And Army Brat's brewing something up. I should join in. Maybe start the: Get the Two Complete Opposites Together Club. Starting the second week isn't that glamorous. I didn't think it was. What do my friends look like? Weird. I need to ask them. If Sugar Queen is a princess figure, I'm going to scream.

Whatever,

Toph

* * *

Wow! 5 pages. Here is a list of POV's I am going to do, although I don't know which one is next: Zuko, Iroh, Aang, Sokka, Suki, and Azula.

No offense people who play flute. 4 of my friends play flute, and I was just trying to get on Toph's mean side. I also had to correct myself from Aang and Katara to Twinkle Toes and Sugar Queen multiple times! Did you notice that there was a little Taang and Zutara? It's randomly placed. I hoped you enjoyed this. So please review! Smile or Else!

danyan


	9. Twinkle Toes' Proposal

1Hi. I'm in an Emo-ish mood right now. Hope you had a nice Christmas/Hanukkah/Kwanza whatever you celebrate and New Years. Okay... you can start reading... now! Oh, wait I have to thank these people:

Avatarwolf

zuko so fine

loversforlife

elements

seoulangel

Tailz the Great

PolskaGirl

joebob

Avatarfanatic5

Flipflopper333

tHeBlInDbAnDiTrAvEn

Grey Blade

TeenAnimeOtaku

Yayz for those who reviewed! Okay more non-businessy stuff:

Avatarwolf: actually, I totally forgot what mirth means. Check at the end of the chapter; the author note part.

zuko so fine: Thanks for telling me how to do that! Unfortunately, I have WordPerfect! sniff But my mom teaches at a school so they have word so whenever I go over there, I can make all those things! Score!

seoulangel: I also just realized that Zuko's voice: Dante Basco, if you have seen the season finale, or about 1 or 2 episodes back, the bear's name is Bosco! Cruel, cruel life. snickers cruel life.

PolskaGirl: I went onto AvatarSpirit (you can find it in my profile) and got every single avatar character shown that was with a name. Names such as The Earth King, yeah... that's more of a title, not exactly a name...

joebob: Only if the force is on the good side!

Grey Blade: Thanks for telling me the passes for B-ball! Yeah... not so much of a basketball person, more of a soccer and volleyball person. Although I did do basketball for a year. Learned about it in gym, first thing we learned, then... heheh! I kinda forgot it... heh heh.

Also, to all those other readers out there: I know you were also expecting zutara in the later chapters, but some of the reviewers want Taang, so I had no other way but to change POV's. Plus, every A:TLA AU I have read didn't have these wacko POV's. So that's a little twist I have there.

* * *

Chapter 8

Twinkle Toes' Proposal

* * *

Toph woke up reasonably early that day. She got up in a tank top and boxer like shorts, and went down to the kitchen. She raided the fridge, deciding on an apple and toast. The juice spurted onto her face, and the crumbs fell to her chin. She ran up the stairs, hopped into the shower, washed her hair that was down to her shoulders (took long enough) got out, and wrapped a yellow towel around herself.

She put on a green shirt with a yellow picture of a flying boar on it, and green capris. She matched it off with a brown headband and belt. She grabbed her regular pair of sandals and put them in her backpack. Her hair being so short didn't need to be combed or brushed.

She grabbed her backpack and walked out of the white and blue house. She walked to the middle school, a little past the high school. She always walked around the band room, and waved to Sugar Queen, not caring if she saw.

* * *

She finally reached the middle school, and walked upstairs to Mr. Jee's classroom. Sugar Queen always helped Toph with her homework, so she pretty much got everything right. Twinkle Toes helped her correct her papers, or when he wasn't there, the teacher corrected it for her. They were learning about fractions and percents and decimals and all that junk unless you didn't consider it junk because you are going into a career that math is a main factor. (I'm starting to sound like Lemony Snicket!) Twinkle Toes and Toph finished early, so they got to spend some 'quality time' together.

"Toph?" Aang weakly asked.

"Yes, Twinkle Toes?" Toph replied.

"I was... wondering if... you want to go to Jack-In-The-Box as a date. Wait! No! Not as a date! Just to study is all, you know get some curly fries or something?" Twinkle Toes fumbled with his words.

Toph laughed at his 'pain',"Twinkle Toes, number one, you've got problems. Number Two: It's called a study date. And, number three: Sure why not?"

"Wow! That's great! I mean... uh... that's cool."

* * *

The pair walked to Mr. Roku's class.

Twinkle Toes got fed up with his wristband, the one with a bright blue arrow on it, and put it in the front pocket of his orange backpack.

Toph pulled out her storyline of the moon and sun.

"Class, today we are going to work on the storyline for the moon. Continue for the rest of the period." Roku said.

Twinkle Toes asked,"What do you want to add on to this?"

"Ummm... nothing. I can work off of what I have. Can you write what I say down for me?"

"Sure." Was her reply.

* * *

Quick A/N! Sorry about the interuption, but I learned about space in my life science class, and here is what I learned: On the moon, if you faced the sun, the front half of you would burn, while the other would freeze, and it would take over one billion years for the sun to nova, and that when it did, the world would freeze and we would die in less than 8 minutes. Let's think about happier ones now: Jupiter's red spot, or hurricane has been going on longer than earth has been around, and that the volcano on Mars, it is more than 3 times larger than all of the volcanoes on earth combined! If you have any more facts, be free to submit them! Now back to the story!

* * *

Toph walked downstairs to Shyu's class, and sat in her usual seat near Twinkle Toes. They turned in the definitions and opened up their textbooks. There was going to be a test on Friday, so today she would study with Twinkle Toes, and the rest until Friday with Sugar Queen. They were given the rest of the class to study. This was the first section, and they had 4 more to go before the next chapter. Fun.

* * *

Twinkle Toes left Toph at the lunch table to get hot lunch. (When you buy it, just in case if you do not know) She opened her bag, and felt applesauce, milk, a peanut butter and jelly sandwich and a spoon and napkin. She started eating her sandwich as Twinkle Toes walked up.

"How's your dog and cat doing?" Toph asked.

"Oh, you know. Good. They had to get vaccinated. Appa learned how to roll over, and Momo has found a liking to catnip." Aang explained. "Do you dream about colors and other objects?"

"Umm... What are colors?" Toph questioned.

"I can't really explain it. What do you see in your dreams?"

"Nothing. Just nothing. But I dream about emotion and touch and smell. Probably nothing like you can dream about."

"Oh. I see." Aang replied.

* * *

The two walked to Jeong Jeong's class. They picked up the Word of the Day as they walked in. The word was: discombobulated (it means confused). The two worked on the assignment, before learning about the six traits of writing. They were also doing a rough draft of a diamonte poem. Or, more commonly called, a diamond poem. It took two opposites, and converged them into one. Twinkle Toes started working on Cat and Dog, while Toph was still thinking. At the end of the period she decided on: Angry Boy and Sugar Queen. _You know, still a work in progress. Like those two.

* * *

_

Toph walked to gym, and walked to the locker room. Basketball. Again. Great... Just great... She unzipped her backpack, and grabbed her gym uniform. There's no use of having a locker with a locker combination if you can't see those little dashes and numbers. She changed, and took off her headband. She walked out and stood in the right place of the line.

"Class! Boulder wants you to run a laps around the gym for 5 minutes!" The Boulder yelled. _I'm resisting the urge to call him the Pebble. _

She ran around, lapping a few kids. After the five minutes was up, they stretched the quads, the hamstring, all the muscles in the body. Then, they had to do push-ups. Everyone was in trouble, while she was ready. The count for her was normally around 30, but they only went to ten. Crunches were next, then basketball started. They played H.O.R.S.E. But Toph, she just practiced passing back and forth to the wall.

The bell rang. Finally.

* * *

Yugoda was straightening her papers when Toph walked in. A large poster of the circulatory system was hanging on the whiteboard. To the left was a list of vocabulary words: atrium, ventricle, pathogens, white blood cells, and red blood cells. The test was on Friday. _Of course. Everything's on Friday._

Twinkle Toes walked in, just as the bell rang.

"You're late Twinkle Toes. I was _so_ worried."

"Sorry to worry you." He said, missing the sarcasm. "The teacher held us in late, so, yeah. That's why."

Yugoda used to work as the school nurse, but then switched to teaching about health. She passed out a worksheet, then went back to her desk. It was vocabulary. Due today unless you weren't finished with it. At least it tried to be fun. A crossword about health - yeah... not so fun.

* * *

She ran to the High School, bursting through the gym.

"Sugar Queen! Over here!" Toph called, just as Angry Boy passed the ball. An overhead pass. Sugar Queen twisted her head towards Toph, forgetting about the ball.

"Oh, hey - Ouch!" Sugar Queen grasped her head.

"Sorry! I just want you to help me out a little bit. With basketball. You know." Toph explained.

"But, how would you tell if the ball was coming your way?" Sugar Queen asked.

Toph ran up to the two, and grasped their shirts, and pulled them close to her face. "You two are going to help me play basketball. Or else." She said through clenched teeth.

Sugar Queen and Angry Boy looked at each other and nodded, mortified.

* * *

Toph walked to Jack-in-the-Box, where Twinkle Toes was waiting for her.

"Hey! I ordered us some curly fries and shakes!" He waved.

"Let's get started then." Toph replied.

The two worked on vocabulary and other assignments. When they got done, Toph switched to her Tennis Shoes once more. They got at the end of the block when she said,"Oh No! I left my sandals at the Middle School! Can you walk me home?"

"Sure. No problem." Twinkle Toes replied.

Truth was, they were in her backpack.

* * *

Hoped you liked this. Sorry, I've been procrastinating a little bit... Wow! Look at the time! Seeya! Oh, and Mirth means: gladness or gaiety as shown by or accompanied with laughter

danyan


	10. Late Start

1Okay, I am now paranoid. The computer's font is like, automatically stuck on Comic Sans MS. I mean, it's not a bad font; I've just used it so much before, I'm just sick of it now. I now have to, before every chapter or assignment, go up to Format: Fonts: Century Gothic. That's cool. Anything else bugs me. GAH! Anyways, thanks to those who reviewed!:

elements

Sokka Loves Me

curlyque

zuko so fine

WaterPrincess-EarthQueen

Ataria

TeenAnimeOtaku

Tailz the Great

PolskaGirl

AvatarFanatic5

Flipflopper333

Avatarwolf

joebob

And, since I was so stupid the last time I updated, I forgot to thank:

bLaCkHeArT-FaLlEnAnGeL for putting me in her C2: Fiery Waves and Icy Flames.

Hope you guys feel so loved! Either way, I DO accept anonymous reviewers, just to let you people know!

elements, yeah thanks for reviewing. Letting everyone know that I am now on school schedule sniff so updates are going to be slow, but I'll do my best! Just for you!

Sokka Loves Me: you like phantom of the opera too? WOO! Let's start a club!

zuko so fine, yeah, I know it sucks I can't use the little hearts. And, I just remembered. The computer lab at my school, it has Macintosh computers, so... I can make hearts! And those weird square smiley faces.

WaterPrincess-EarthQueen, yeah we know Toph. Anyways, thanks! Yeah... I've won some Young Authors things, and met authors, but it was only girls, because the guys at my school are such wussies. They won't even go out for drama. Which I'm in. First they signed up, now they're backing down. Wussies.

Ataria, and other fans (Omg! I have fans!) Yes, the next few chapters will be Taangish. But I'm trying to squeeze in some zutara, mostly implied. I've planned the next POV, and some Zutaraness. Ooh, I think it's a big one at least. Sly smile inserted here.

TeenAnimeOtaku, glad you think it's funny! I'm trying to add some humor into this.

Tailz the Great, You're right! Sokka has left the last chapter... I could tell you the truth, but I'll just say that he was on a coffee break.

PolskaGirl, I'll see what I can do.

AvatarFanatic5, yeah... I have a story for this. You see, Long ago, (ok, a few months) I realized how much I sucked at first person POV. And, I wasn't so fond of third person either. So I kinda ended up mixing them together, and that's why everyone is now Sugar Queen and Twinkle Toes. And Snoozles.

AvatarWolf, don't worry. I feel you're pain. A lot. Very often. Frequently. Usually. I'm trying to list the words/phrases for a lot. But I'm not sure how much I know. It would be easier for me to list the words I do know. Yeah... Word of the Day in sixth grade... Don't remember a thing now!

joebob, yeah... going to see Gidget soon. My mom says I always have a Gidget ponytail.

Wow! That took up over one page! Now, let's begin.

* * *

Chapter 9

Late Start

* * *

Toph woke up early, really early. Her sharp ears caught the alarm of Katara's clock. She didn't WANT to wake up this early. She threw the covers over her head and let the warmth consume her.

* * *

She then woke up at 9:00, not as cranky. She was in her night clothes, a tank top and shorts. She walked down stairs, her hair in a tangled mess. She grabbed some milked, and poured it in a cup. She then got Frosted Flakes, poured a good amount into a bowl, then poured the cup's content into the bowl. It was the only way making sure nothing spilled. She ate on the bar, listening to a book on tape. Only one chapter at a time though. She then walked up stairs, walked to the bathroom, and hopped into the shower. When she got out, she combed her hair, and put her usual brown head band into her hair. Her bangs were starting to grow over her eyebrows. Took long enough. She put on black Capri's, and a green shirt that said PUNK in yellow. She put on the brown belt, and grabbed her shoes. These ones were backless. Yes, they were a little bit girly, but they were black and had little skulls on the heel. So, that made them gothic-like. She stepped out of the door, backpack and all, and started walking to her school. Another day with those lame teachers. _At least I don't have Twinkle Toes' band teacher. He is_ such _a hippie.

* * *

_

Toph yawned. She woke up later than normal, but she stayed up a little later than supposed to last night. She 'looked' up at the board and asked,"What's going on?"

"The teacher is writing down safety guidelines."

"Oh. So is that giving us a hint that there is going to be a-"

The intercom screeched,"This is an earthquake. Get under your desks."

Toph whispered to Twinkle Toes,"There isn't an earthquake. But then again, we are on the second floor."

The classed stayed under their desks, grasping their necks waiting for the signal.

"This is a lock down. Go away from the window. The intruder is a 5'6" male, blonde, and has a beard, and a red shirt and blue jeans."

Twinkle Toes led Toph to the corner, and they stayed there, waiting for something to happen. The teacher put up a large piece of paper to cover the door window, and pulled down the blinds. When they all settled, the door handle twisted and wiggled. Toph and Twinkle Toes and the rest of the class sat there for twenty minutes, waiting for the person to get done with his rounds.

Then, the fire alarm sounded, and the class screamed and yelped at the surprising loud siren sound.

"Single file line." The teacher announced.

The class scrambled into a messy line, grabbed the 'emergency backpack' and the pole with the red and green paper on it.

Everyone met at the track, and the teacher counted how many students were in the class line.

"Everything's good!" The teacher said from the back. The student at the front, Meng, turned the pole over to the green side.

As soon as the intercom sounded three beeps, the first lunch students went to lunch. It was late start, so everything was shortened.

* * *

"I feel sorry for the 6th graders. It was their first time doing that this year." Toph chuckled.

"I think kindergarteners would be worse. They'd probably screamed when that blasted alarm came on." Twinkle Toes replied.

A girl, with brown hair no longer than her shoulders sat next to Twinkle Toes and slammed her food tray. She said,"Remember me?"

They were still surprised someone was bold enough like that. Well, at least Twinkle Toes was.

"I SAID do you remember me?" She replied.

Nothing.

"Gosh, you are such an idiot. I'm one of Jet's friends, Smellerbee. I remember when we beat you and your kite up when you won that stupid contest. Those were the golden days."

"Oh… Heh… yeah. I remember you. You were also in my 5th grade class."

"Jet says that he misses beating you up. He says that your friend won't go out with him, and he thinks it's because of you. He says that he's comin' after you. And you'd be worried about your back." With that, she walked away.

"It's my front I'm worried about." He said under his breath. (Omg! PotC crossover!)

* * *

The two walked to Jeong Jeong's class.

"Class, today we have a guest. Wan Shi Tong himself, straight from the high school library. He's going to talk about how to find out if a book is going to be one you like."

He stepped up and showed one of the most modern classics. Harry Potter.

"When you come upon a book that may interest you, most likely by title, you put it back because nothing looks interesting. What I do is look at the cover, the pictures interest me, but I'm not all about the pictures. I go to the back, and there are quotes from famous magazines, reporters, and that such. I read them, and they all say that it's captivating, amazing, and transports you to another world. Okay, still looks good. I open it up and find the author's page. Is the author an author who makes some of your favorite books? If so, you should probably read it, seeming as you know it's your favorite book. But if not, read the author's page. If you think it still looks good, open it up to a random page, and read it. If it appeals to you, check it out. If not, put it back where you found it, and if you can't find it, then return it to the return basket." Won Shi Tong rolled in a large cart of books, skinny and thick, small and tall, colorful and not, big typing or small. All sorts. Kids crowded around looking at the books and writing down the titles, and call number.

Toph went up when everyone disappeared, and asked,"Do you have any books on tape?"

The librarian looked aghast, and said, why would anyone want to listen to a book? You must be blind or have terrible vision." (in the show, the spirit is arrogant, so, that's how I'm trying to portray him here.)

Toph replied,"Wow, you are good. And right. I'm blind."

* * *

In gym, the class got to run the mile. Fun. She wasn't the best, but she wasn't the worst either. She normally got 5th or 6th, but when she really put her speed to the test, she could get 3rd or 4th. Turns out that she and that Smellerbee kid tied at 8 minutes 14 seconds. When the class turned in, they all had that spit taste in their mouths, and rushed to the drinking fountain. Not her. She had tons of water in her lunchbox.

* * *

Test on Friday, no worries. She'd been studying with Twinkle Toes and Sugar Queen for the past week. Next up, they would learn about skin. Eew. They got a word search for the vocabulary and a sheet of the heart. They had to name the ventricles and atriums. Can get cancer with it, Can't live without it. Literally. Toph knew 2 weird facts about the body that no other kid in this class knew. The intestants/bowels could be at least 30 feet long, and that you have about 60,000 miles of blood veins, vessels in your body. (okay, totally blanked out on the last one. I'll consult National Geographic Kids for it. I'm sure they have something.)

* * *

"Toph, Do you want me to take you home? I mean, the traffic is really bad, and that you won't be able to see the Stop and Go lights, so…"

"Sure. You know, being blind has its ups and downs. I'm supposed to get a seeing eye dog or something, but, how would I know where it pooped?" The two were silent, then burst out laughing.

* * *

"Thanks for taking me home, Twinkle Toes!" Toph yelled.

"No problem, Toph!" He said, as she walked in the door.

Sokka appeared at the door and said,"Don't answer to that silly nickname. It's not manly."

"Well, you answer to Snoozles." Twinkle Toes replied.

"Do not." He said sarcastically.

"Hey, Snoozles, what's that in the background?"

"Oh, it's video game music. See." He replied to both Twinkle Toes and Toph.

* * *

Wow. 5 pages including this one. This is probably my longest chapter yet! This started at 7:00 and ended at 10:00. Wow. When will I stop saying wow? Wow! I said it again. Oh no! It's spreading all over the page! Wow. Cool. Aargh! Ok, the 'see' thing at the end was meant for Aang.

Signing off, danyan

Oh, and by the way, I have fanart for this that I made on DA, except I go by firenationgal because it told me that danyan was already taken! Gawd. It'll be on my profile. See ya later!


	11. Lost Poster

Uugh... sick. With the flu. Wonderful. Sorry I didn't update for so long. I sorta, kinda, had writers block.

I looked at my previous chapters and umm... sorry about the really, really bad typing and thanks for staying with me, when my grammar checker didn't! I wrote 'gum teacher' instead of 'gym teacher'! Gawd I am stupid... Although I would like to learn about gum... Does it really help clean teeth after dinner? Hmmm?

Anyways, I would like to thank:

elements

joebob

TeenAnimeOtaku

Tailz the Great

Avatarfanatic5

The Zutara Critic

Avatarwolf

NENApr6

Taku

KateKatie

Billie the fourth sage

and Kitty Elkabush for putting this story into her C2: Zutara: Zutarians Unite to Author Romantic Adventures.

elements, yes. School ruins everything.

joebob, dang that review is long when you have it in mini-screen type! Sure you can join the club! Well... I have to set it up first...

TeenAnimeOtaku, I got this Manga how to draw book, and it said that an Otaku was a manga/anime lover. Cool! You love anime too?!?

Tailz the Great, CAPITALS ROCK!

Avatarfanatic5, sure, lets call it second person. Let's go with that.

The Zutara Critic, yeah... maybe you are zutara crazy! But then again, the people who are reading this are too! Don't worry. Suki's making a list of why Katara and Zuko should be together! (Idea...)

Avatarwolf, I didn't know I was that funny!

NENApr6, opposites attract... don't worry! Glad that you can relate to one of the characters!

Taku, XD right back at ya!

KateKatie, how can you read this when the monitor is so bright? XD

ZOMG! I was typing 'and' and I typed Aang! LOL!

* * *

Chapter 11

Lost Poster

* * *

Maybe one day Toph would get up decently early on Thursday. She decided that since she showered yesterday, she would wait to shower until… oh, Monday. Plus… she had only a half hour to get ready. She walked downstairs and punched some bread into the toaster and pressed the lever. She ran upstairs, and grabbed a comb for her hair. It was a mess! She also grabbed a pack of bobby pins and a hairband.

* * *

While waiting for the toaster to toast the toast… bread… you get the point. She started to comb her hair. POP! The toasted… um… _toast_ was ready to eat. She smothered butter all over it and shoved it in her mouth. She rolled her hair up into a bun and stuck bobby pins all over to make it stay. She placed the hairband in her hair with perfection.

Toph went back upstairs and put on an undershirt and put a shirt on top of that that said 'Tough Guys Wear Pink'. Only… she had Katara cross out the 'Guys' and put 'Girls' on it. She dreaded the color pink… but… wait. She couldn't see, so how could she despise it? She knew girly girls wore this color, but this was a boy shirt. She grabbed a pair of camo capris and put them on.

She put on her sandals and walked out the door with her backpack on.

* * *

Toph walked into the class, with a LARGE scrape on her knee and her hands. You could see little bits of blood here and there, but nothing too dramatic. She sat down next to Twinkle Toes, wincing because of her knee.

"What happened?" He asked.

"Oh you know, because of these stupid foot trappers, I couldn't see, and I tripped on a crack in the sidewalk and fell!" Toph whispered fiercely, not wanting to disrupt the class too much.

"You know the foot trappers you're talking about are actually called 'Foot Locker?" Twinkle Toes said, trying to make light of the scenario.

* * *

"Class, please turn in the story of the sun and moon." Mr. Roku said while taking attendance.

Toph tapped Twinkle Toes on the shoulder and handed him the papers that came before her.

"In one week there will be a test on outer space. In the meanwhile, watch this video from the Discovery Channel, and take notes on it."

The video went on for the rest… of the... period.

* * *

Mr. Shyu was a frail, but able old man from what Toph could decipher from his voice. He turned on the over head, and the heading read: Vocabulary for S/S. He listed down words such as fertile and barbarians. (maybe this is why I had trouble in S/S! I can't remember anything! XD) He spent 10 to 15 minutes writing down vocabulary words and their definitions. Then he just sat down and told everyone to study.

* * *

Toph sat down, and slammed her lunch on the table. Her knee still hurt from earlier this morning. "Thank God that I cut my hair short when I came here! Damn!" Toph cursed.

"What happened? Are you ok?" Twinkle Toes freaked out.

"Oh, no… nothings wrong. Except for the fact that these girls were talking about a certain Lost poster! God, my life is seriously crapped up."

"Okay, we'll take down the poster after school. We really have to be undercover now."

"Tell me about it."

* * *

Jeong Jeong was still eating when Toph, Twinkle Toes and others walked into the class. He shoved his food into his lunchbox. He waited until everyone sat down in their seats. "Today is a SSR day. (Sustained Silent Reading) Grab a book and start reading."

Toph grabbed her special 'blind book' were the words were printed in Braille. Inkheart by: Cornelia Funke. She started to trail her finger over the pages for the rest of the period.

* * *

Toph quickly changed-faster than she ever had before. This time she was ready. She walked out of the locker room and cracked her knuckles.

"Boulder wants you to take out a ball and play 21 or Around the World! Now!"

Toph casually walked over to the bin and grabbed a ball. She partnered up with someone who never minded being her partner. Plus, the girl never liked gym. "Hey, Koko! Over here!" The two passed the ball for the next 20 minutes.

* * *

"Welcome again, class. Here is another worksheet for you to help you study. You don't have to turn it in. I want you all to review for the test tomorrow. Remember, this class isn't as hard as you think." Yugoda returned to her desk and started grading papers. Twinkle Toes and Toph got out their binders, opened them up and started reviewing from their notes until the period was over and they could go home.

* * *

"NOW can we get that stupid, retarted poster?"

"Fine, fine." Twinkle Toes responded. They both walked up to the poster, looked at it for a while, leaned against the wall, and once the area cleared, and Toph couldn't feel any vibrations, Twinkle Toes snatched the poster and shoved it in Toph's backpack. The two ran to Twinkle Toes' house.

As they got there, Twinkle Toes reached into Toph's backpack and grabbed the poster. He looked at it for a second and put it gently into the garbage can.

"Thanks Twinkle Toes."

"No problem." He called as she started jogging back to her house-er, Katara's house.

As he lost sight of her, he pulled out the poster, which wasn't dirty, (they just got new garbage cans.) folded it up, and put it in his pocket.

* * *

Believe me, Aang isn't doing something for her parents! I promise!

I am sosososososososososososososososoossososososoosososososssosossoosossoso sorry that I haven't updated for so long! I haven't had really any time for myself, because a new quarter started at the end of February and then my evil Algebra 1 teacher is killing us with homework! Plus, to add onto it, its near the WASL for me. You might call it midterms, we call it WASL: Washington Assessment of Student Learning. Plus I had some writers block.

I will now make an oath to you. raises right hand If I get writers block, I will do my best to update as fast as I can. But if I can't, I will try to write at least a paragraph a day. Or, I will update some of my other stories. If that doesn't fulfill your needs, just go to my profile and click the favorites.

Thank you guys so much for waiting, I am just about to kill my Algebra teacher for making you guys wait. She gives us 20-25 questions a night. Some of them are easy, like the spiral review. But the rest are stuff we are just learning. And Math is my worst subject, so Algebra, I'm lucky I'm coming out with a B-! But, I am doing so much extra credit, so I hope my grade will go up to a B! To get into Geometry, you have to get a minimum of a C. But I got all questions right on the assignment for this rotate the triangle thing. Plus, I got all of the extra credit questions right! Algebra, thumbs down. Geometry, 2 thumbs up!

Thanks for listening to my long-winded ranting speech thing.

Seeya!

danyan


	12. Toph and Suki's Plan

Hello! You are reading an awesome chapter from a 13 year old! Yay! I finally turned 13 like, 2 months ago. (I should've written this chapter to celebrate. headdesk) Well, thanks for all of your support and motivation. I like to thank you guys:

AnitaThePapermaster

Tailz the Great

Avatarfanatic5

seoulangel

elements

Lindee

joebob

Hollywoodland

Billie the fourth sage

irohsteashoppegirls

Katrina-san

Ninja-F—in-steve (A/N sorry don't wanna cuss on here:P)

Lady Charity

And great thanks to

iZutara (A/N great name!) For putting me in her/his C2, SweetxEscape

and

August13 For putting me in her/his C2, The Alternate Universe

Anyways,

AnitaThePapermaster: Thanks for loving my story:)

Tailz the Great: I'll try to get in more description, thanks for the constructive criticism.

Avatarfanatic5: Projects DO suck, don't they...?

seoulangel: Don't fret, some Zutara will be in the next chapter! (Hopefully this one may imply a spoiler for next chapter... shifty eyes)

elements: Read above! And yeah, writers block sucks. But it moved on and now I have artist's block. Shiznit... :(

Lindee: Thanks for the constructive criticism. I remember that, but remember, I'm not in High School yet, but I'm going into 8th grade. Maybe I'll learn something!

joebob: Thanks for being with me since the first chapter. It makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside. And... Yay! I updated once in a blue moon:D

Hollywoodland: I'm not sure what's up with ch 11, but I sure hope you can read it now!

Billie the fourth sage: Thanks for the kind words. :)

irohsteashoppegirls: glad that you like the Toph parts!

Katrina-san: Don't worry, next chapter should have some zutara in it! Believe it! (Heh, I've been watching too much Naruto!)

Ninja-F—in-steve: I will finish this fic. Hopefully by the end of my highschool years! Just kidding!

Lady Charity: Thanks for the kind words! OMG! The warmth and fuzziness!

On to the chapter! _In GIR voice: _Finally!! blows up

* * *

Chapter 12

Toph and Suki's Plan

* * *

Today was a day off for the entire middle school! Yaaay!!! Well, anyways... it was a day off because today was the principal's birthday.

Toph rose out of bed and rubbed her eyes. She slowly crawled out of the nice, soft bed and walked slowly down the stairs to the kitchen. She sensed no one in the house. _Hmm..._ _Katara and Sokka must be at highschool. Gran-Gran must be at her job. _

By feeling the temperature on the window, Toph thought it must be between 11:00 or 12:00. She was feeling lazy today, but she knew she had to do something. She grabbed the cereal box and stuck her hand into the bag inside it. She ate Frosted Flakes until she felt like she was full.

She picked out a shirt, which was her favorite (she could tell by the fabric). It was a white shirt that read: I am effin' awesome. Hot Topic... yeah... She also pulled on some green capris and headed out with no shoes on.

* * *

She knocked at Mr. Gyatso's door when she finally arrived at the studio.

"Hi, Mr. Gyatso." Toph said with a smile. "Is Aang here?"

"Yes. Let me get him for you." Gyatso walked back into the studio to get him.

Twinkle Toes walked out with a smile on his face. "I was wondering when you showed up! I got so bored, I had to do this!" He shot out his hands.

"What exactly did you do?" Toph questioned.

"Oh. Right. I used a blue highlighter and made an arrow on both of my hands!"

"Oh, gosh..."

* * *

After walking for a while, the pair started to get hungry. They walked to Burger King and ordered two Chicken Nugget Big Kid Meals. They sat and ate while talking about who they think would win on tonight's wrestling match on tv.

"No, the Rock is SO going to win." Twinkle Toes was having a playful argument with Toph.

"Dream on Twinkle Toes..."

After a while, Twinkle Toes said that he had to go home to do his chores. It was about 3:00.

* * *

After walking half a mile to Army Brat's she knocked on the wooden door. She sensed the lightest person in the house was getting the door.

Right when the person opened it, Toph practically yelled,"Hi Army Brat!

"Oh, Toph. Hey, what's up?"

"I kind of needed to talk to you about Sugar Queen and Angry Boy."

"Oh... Come right on in." Army Brat opened the door more.

* * *

Toph walked in at about 5:00.

"Oh, gosh Toph, we thought you were missing... I guess we can shred all these lost posters we made then..." Sugar Queen sounded relieved.

"Oh, sorry everyone. I should've called. Anyways I was with a friend. So no need to worry now." Toph informed everyone.

* * *

Dear Cyber Journal,

Today I talked to Army Brat about Sugar Queen and her... friend... Oh, shiznit. I better put this in a compressed folder before Katara might be able to read this.

Anyways, We discussed... things. I should let you know once it happens. Cool... yeah. Anyways, I hung out with Aang again. That was really fun. I can't wait for, you know...

So, I talk to you later! Bye!

Toph

* * *

Goodness everyone. I am really sorry you had to wait so long for such a short chapter. But I have had a great summer so far. I hung out with some of my friends, went to the library, (yeah, I know that sounds like a bore to some of you but it's fun where our's is!) And there was a fair last week. I went with one of my friends. I had convinced her to go onto the Typhoon and it was so much fun! You sit on seats on a raised platform and you get swung in the air in a circle! If that makes any sense. She convinced me to go onto the Gravitron where you get spun around in circles really fast.

I have also discovered Naruto! I think it is a really good show, and for those who haven't seen it, see it! It is wonderful! (It's on Cartoon Network at 7:30 Pacific time.) Plus, I am eager to get the next chapter up, so hopefully I should get it before I go to Oregon. It's my Aunt's birthday and we're gonna surprise her!

So how's your summer doing? Good, Bad?

Anyways in my spare time 2 weeks ago, I dunno, I made a Which A:TLA Character are You Most Like? Quiz on I think it's good. 4 people rated it a 5! (Not lying. Check the rating.)

Once again, sorry for a long wait and short chapter. I guess it sounds like it takes forever, but once you sit down and do it, it takes, like 1-2 hours.

Anyways, have a good summer!

danyan


End file.
